fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Minazuki Kelly
Minazuki Kelly '(水無月ケリー ''Minazuki Kerī) is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Aqua '(ダークアクア Dāku Akua). Kelly's alter ego is 'Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia). Appearance Kelly has long blue hair tied up into a ponytail, and has blue eyes. She wears a black jumper with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a hood that has light blue on the inside, denim shorts and blue sneakers with black-blue socks. In the summer, she wears a light blue zip-up shirt with black lining, denim shorts and light blue sandals. She also wears a white bow tying up her ponytail. In the winter, she wears a blue jacket, denim shorts and darker blue stockings as well as black boots. She also wears a black scarf and a white bow tying up her ponytail. As Cure Sapphire, her hair grows longer and turns to a darker shade of blue and is tied into a thin ponytail, secured by a light blue ribbon with a red jewel in the centre, and has light blue hair bands tied tying parts of her hair up. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a blue butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. She wears a black skirt with black-blue mini-shorts underneath, and her belt wraps around her waist. Her boots are knee-high and black with a blue crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are blue. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and has blue crystals on the back of her hands. Personality Kelly is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. She is sporty and does not do well in school, but she still tries her best. Unlike her light half, Cure Aqua, Kelly is a bit rebellious and is in the Soccer Club. Kelly's past self was Dark Aqua. History Becoming Cure Sapphire In Episode 6, Kelly reveals how she became Cure Sapphire. She was having a strange dream about a girl in blue, who was defeated. On a school day, she was walking to school and met two little fairies: Hidarin and Migirin. They told her that since she had the dream of Cure Aqua, she was the reincarnation of Dark Aqua. Soon, a Kowaina had appeared and attacked the town of Yumekawa, and Kelly decided to test her powers by transforming back into Dark Aqua, only this time, she changed into a good Cure: Cure Sapphire! Meeting Karen At the start of PC5R12, Karen (then known as "the mysterious girl") watched Kelly score many goals, but when Kelly saw her, Karen walked off, and left Kelly wondering. She is next seen walking in a garden at dusk, where the Cures confront her. When Kelly recognises her, she hugs her straight away, which leaves Karen stunned. When Kelly explained everything, Karen smiles and hugs Kelly back, and looked as if she was about to cry. However, the six girls were soon attacked by a new villain named Bash, but after the Cures transformed, they were almost defeated! Karen then shouted out words of encouragement to Cure Sapphire, and Cure Sapphire then realised how much Karen cared about her. Using her attack, Cure Sapphire managed to defeat the Kowaina that Bash had summoned. Afterwards, Karen and Kelly had a tearful reunion. The Final Battle PC5R47 marked the beginning of the final battle, and the Cures and mascots had all traveled to the Mirror Kingdom to rescure Nozomi. When they faced Shadow, they were shocked to learn that he had already used Nozomi's power, and that he would become the ruler of the world in exactly 24 hours. The Cures all began to fight, and did their best, but at the end of the episode, only Shadow was left standing. In PC5R48, Kibo told Shadow that it was her dream to live in a world where everyone was treated with goodness. She wanted to be able to help change the world, and she believed that was why her parents became famous. Unbeknownst to Kibo, Nozomi heard her dream, and was so inspired that she decided to give the last of her power to her. The other Cures were also inspired so they sent their power to her as well. Kibo received the power and transformed into her final and most powerful form: her Spirit form. In PC5R49, Spiritual Cure Starlight battled for the peace of the world against Shadow in his final form, and thus, a raging war began. The Cures, mascots and the humans of the Earth all supported her. Shadow asked Spiritual Cure Starlight why she was fighting, and she replied that she loved Earth, and wanted to not only change it, but protect it. She asked Shadow to believe that the Earth doesn't need a ruler, but Shadow refused to listen. Later on, Spiritual Cure Starlight performed Spiritual Hope Blast, and Shadow was defeated forever. The last few minutes of the episode showed the Cures going to school together, along with Nozomi, the new student. Relationships 'Minazuki Karen - '''Her older twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Karen will do anything to protect Kelly. Cure Sapphire '"The river of intelligence! Cure Sapphire!" 知性の川！キュアサファイア！ Chisei no kawa! Kyua Safaia! Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア ''Kyua Safaia) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kelly. She controls the power of water and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Sapphire Blade. Attacks * 'Sapphire Blade '(サファイアブレード Safaia Burēdo) is Cure Sapphire's main attack. It is first used in Episode 5. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Sapphire's group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, Cure Sweet and Cure Lotus, where she needs her Courant Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. * 'Courant Blade '(クーランブレイド Kūran Bureido) is Cure Sapphire's main attack, performed with the Courant Rod. * 'Perfect Harmony '(パーフェクトハーモニー Pāfekuto Hāmonī) is Cure Sapphire's second group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, Cure Sweet and Cure Lotus, where she needs her Sapphire Guitar. It made its debut in Episode 23. Dark Aqua Dark Aqua is the past self of Kelly and the legendary warrior Cure Aqua's dark counterpart. She is Karen's past self when she thought she could only trust herself to do things right. She claims she does not need friends, but is in the end moved by Cure Aqua's friendship. Like Cure Aqua, she can create a sword with her powers, but is eventually killed with Aqua Tornado. When fighting Cure Aqua, her dimension is a nightly meadow with an abnormally sized moon. Etymology 'Minazuki '(水無月): Minazuki (水無月) is the ancient Japanese term for June, a rainy month in Asia. Mi (水) also translates to "water", obviously referring to her water-based powers as Cure Sapphire. 'Kelly '(ケリー): This is a name that is not very common in Japan, but the meaning of this name is "war", most likely referring to her sports skills. ''Cure Sapphire ''means the jewel that are thought to be able to maintain the hope needed in order that our deepest desires and dreams will be fulfilled one day. Songs Kelly's voice actress, '''Kiuchi Reiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, Nagasawa Miki, who voices Natsuki Jounetsu, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, and Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi. Singles * Sapphire Blue * Symbol of Hope Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie and Minaguchi Yuko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie and Minaguchi Yuko) * Beautiful Tomorrow (along with Maeda Ai) * Joy to the World ~Christmas Time~ (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie and Minaguchi Yuko) Trivia * Kelly is the reincarnation of Dark Aqua. * She is almost the polar opposite of Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua. * Kelly's birthday is on November 6. This makes her a Scorpio. * The group song that Kelly's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Kelly's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * Despite being the last member of her team, Kelly was the first member to get her powers. * Kelly shares a few similarities with Aoki Mizuki/Cure Belle: ** Both have blue as their theme colours. ** Both of their attacks start with "sapphire". ** Both are the sportiest girls of their respective schools. ** Both are very popular at their respective schools. ** Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well. ** Both are the fifth and last Cures of their respective teams. ** Both are weak in academics but make up for it by excelling in sports. Gallery MinazukiKellyPreview.jpg|Minazuki Kelly's first preview KellySummerPreview.jpg|Kelly's summer preview KellyWinterPreview.jpg|Kelly's winter preview Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures